Certain treatments involve, and in some cases require, the temporary or permanent interruption or modification of select nerve function. One example treatment is renal nerve ablation, which can be used to treat conditions related to congestive heart failure. The kidneys produce a sympathetic response to congestive heart failure, which, among other effects, increases the undesired retention of water and/or sodium. Ablating some of the nerves running to the kidneys may reduce or eliminate this sympathetic function, which may provide a corresponding reduction in the associated undesired symptoms.
Many body tissues, such as nerves, including renal nerves, brain tissue, cardiac tissue and the tissue of other body organs, are in close proximity to blood vessels and/or other body cavities. This proximity enables the tissues to be accessed percutaneously or intravascularly through walls of the blood vessels. In some instances, it may be desirable to ablate perivascular nerves using a radio frequency (RF) electrode. In other instances, the perivascular nerves may be ablated by other techniques, including procedures that apply thermal, ultrasonic, laser, microwave, and/or other related energy sources to the vessel wall.
It may be beneficial to provide apparatuses and methods including, but not limited to, renal nerve modulation systems as well as methods of use and manufacture thereof, that increase and/or otherwise enhance the efficacy of the electrical energy delivered within an intended treatment zone of a patient's body.